Fear and Rebellion:Enemies and Friends
by XenoHybridChick
Summary: Teenager Cleo Lewis and her friends Reno, Tio, Akira and younger sister  Brenna struggle to fit in at school and in their home lives. Until the students at Spring Wood High begin dying. Will the five prevail over their worst fears? Or will they lose?


Ok this is a totally new route for me. I listened to a few podcasts from Now Playing and they were about some of the Nightmare on Elm St films and this is what inspired me to do this fan fiction series. Some of the characters will be from my Transformers series which I really need to work on ^-^ tehe. Oh and they start off young.

Warnings: Profanity(Blame Freddy, Cleo's abusive and estranged dad, temperamental Cleo, bad situations and annoying school rivals), drinking, smoking, drugs, violence(Again blame Freddy, dying people and Cleo's temper), three make-out scenes, dark humor(Freddy's twisted sense of humor) frightening scenarios(Duh blame Freddy! Oh and Cleo's abusive father as will be seen a scary flash back), strange attractions and horror(Exmp:Blood, guts, screaming, knives, other sharp objects, phobias coming to life n a terrible fashion, scary movies, severed limbs, scars, pain, death, skanks, agony and some brutal fights scenes). Ok this has to be horror related so all this has to been in here for me to DX certain scapegoats.

Here are the featured human characters:

Cleo Marie Lewis:Tough, temperamental, caring, brave, smart, African-American Punk equestrian/Bully Protection Unit/Warrioress/Hot Girl/Hero.(Freddy bait/enemy).

Adrianne Tyler Lewis:Cleo's equally tough but not as noticing mom who is also a tough as nails Marine.

Wallace Lewis:Cleo's deadbeat, abusive, no good estranged dad and Adrianne's ex-Husband(Freddy scapegoat).

Brenna Kerri Lewis:Cleo's annoying, ditzy, easily scared, invasive, nosey, smart but pain in butt little sister(Super Freddy bait).

Akira Tatsuya Vonuea:Cleo's friend and school oddball due to her pale complexion and her amethyst eyes. Her parents ignore her and her sister think's she annoying because she's popular(Freddy bait).

Tamara Vonuea:Akira's popular, hot older sister who think's she is above Akira and Cleo(Tamara is afraid of Cleo) and likes to date guys and taunt people(MEGA-Freddy Bait).

Kimiko Daiki Vonuea:Akira and Tamara's mother who ignores her younger daughters and is oblivious to everyone's nightmares(Oblivious)

Fredrick Vonuea:Akira and Tamara's dad and Kimiko's husband, Is more concerned with work then his younger daughter.

Tio Morgan:Cleo and Akira's friend who Cleo fought some bullies off of(Freddy bait).

Reno Ellis:School Hottie/Bad Boy who helped Cleo save Sakura from her former owner. Has a crush on Cleo and ignores Tamara who has a crush on him as well(Freddy bait)

Now for the animals:

Steel:Cleo's massive 250 pound male English Mastiff who enjoys the life of a couch potato/home guard/barn guard. Friendly. Was a gift from Cleo's uncle who couldn't keep the other three pups.

Sakura:Cleo's sweet natured 100 pound female Pit Bull. Cleo's and Reno found her as a pup in an alley where an man was beating her with a chain. Cleo's suffered a concussion while trying to save the pup. Sakura is friendly but timid around new people unless you have an animal with you.

Rex:Cleo's dark grey 150 pound Timber Wolf. Cleo's rescued Rex as a pup fro a hunter's trap. He's lovable and protective of everyone.

Hurricane:Cleo's temperamental big black Mustang stallion. Cleo's adopted him as a weanling and he only trusts her and will only let her ride him.

Scout:Adrianne's calm yet fiery bay Mustang mare. Adopted a year after Hurricane and has a foal by Hurricane.

Milo:Owned by the Lewis ladies is a 3 month old chestnut Mustang filly. Parents are Hurricane and Scout.

Where all this takes place:

Spring Wood and Elm Street of course. Oh and the dream realm and then the real world.

So this is the description have fun reading this story and don't forget to rate a review. If you don't Freddy Krueger will get you along with all the other horror movie characters =).

Disclaimer:I do not own Freddy Krueger, Alien, Predator, Jason or any other horror icon that shows up in my stories. I do own the Lewis Ladies, the dogs, the horses and the other characters that I come up with.


End file.
